


lab smooch

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sheer fluff, short and sweet just like brucie poo, the author is a dumbass, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: its what the title says
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	lab smooch

Bruce was in his lab

Thor came to his lab

Bruce said “oh hi Thor” and smiled at him adorably

Thor smiled back and moved to him

Bruce looked up at the taller man who now stood in front of him

Thor leaned down and kissed him

Bruce got flustered and blushed madly

Thor grinned

"adorable. i love you banner"


End file.
